Guilty as charged
by I'm a bitch in disguise
Summary: Yuugi is charged for a crime he did not commit and is sent to prison. His roommate takes an interest in him, and things just go from bad to worst


**Hi my name is Mikadori135 and this is a story I read and really quite liked, and though the author did a superb job I thought it could have been slightly revised and edited. Please do not be upset though if you want to read the original look up 'Guilty'. I also changed the name to 'Guilty as charged'. Also I changed this story into a crossover, but I hope you like it.**

**Main story warnings**: Yaoi, Lemon, Rape

**Story rating**: Story rated M

**Chapter title**: Guilty

**Word Count**:

**Chapter:** 1/?

**Chapter summary**: Yuugi is charged for a crime he did not commit and is sent to prison. His roommate takes an interest in him, and things just go from bad to worst.

**Chapter warnings: **None for this chapter

**Pairings:** Yami x Yuugi

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything else besides my over running imagination!

xXx Guilty xXx

"I declare the defendant, GUILTY!"

The judge practically snarled in my direction as he forcibly slammed the gavel onto the stand. His ebony cloaked body tensing at the movement, his robe swaying slightly as he sat back down with a satisfied look etching onto his tanned features. He had slightly curved eyebrows that scrunched in the middle of his wide forehead, and sharp defined features that made his face all the more frightening.

Yuugi hadn't had any more time to observe the judge more clearly as he was roughly grabbed on by two men police officers, and it was then that the judge's words truly sunk in. Yuugi had visibly paled and hadn't noticed the tight grips of the officers as he was hauled away, but he hadn't moved his legs at all and was constantly stumbling forward as they yanked roughly on his arms.

"B-but I-I'm in-in-innocent…" Yuugi exclaimed as he tried desperately to choke back the sobs racking through his small frame.

"Tell it to the judge, oh wait I am the judge and you were just founded guilty."

The policemen crudely pushed for the young man to move, as it would seem Yuugi seemed reluctant to comply. He struggled in their grip but it was all in vain for he was to small and weak for the trained officers. He tried flailing with his legs, making him lose his balance once more when he pushed up against the floor with the heels of his boots. When the effort was wasted and he no longer could see the free world beyond the wooden oak door they had dragged him through, he just let his body go lax in their cold, calloused hands.

From behind the door he could hear the continuously rioting jury as they proceeded to throw hateful insults his way, though they could no longer see his slumping figure. He was lead out to the police car in back of the courthouse, dipping low into the seat as he felt an impending pressure on his head. He heard the door to the right of him shut with a loud slam and he hung his head low in defeat.

When he felt the car lurch slightly forward he knew it was time to leave and say goodbye to the life he had gradually took for granted, and say hello to the 'new' home he would be placed in. Or in more correct terms 'correctional institution'. And he would be there till his dying day; he felt hateful glares directed at him from the front and knew it was the officers judging him.

But all of that hadn't mattered when flashes of saddened faces entered his already damaged mind. Scenes of his mother and grandfather's silent tears as they fell softly down from their swollen red eyes and pained faces. Their choked sobs gradually gaining volume as they let the tears flow from hurt, disappointment, sadness, and helplessness. His own tears stinging from the scene, it hurt that they hadn't believed him, but it hurt worst they turned his back on him.

He forced his head to look up, passing trees were blurred as thy sped by. He looked up ahead a large imprisonment coming into his view and his head felt too heavy for his neck, and he let it drop to his chest.

xXx Guilty as charged xXx

The short male had begun the regular procedure, shocked that he had been placed in a maximum security prison. Though with the crimes he had been charged of it wasn't a surprise when it happened to him, just not usual to happen to a minor.

His had been charged for the murder of his thirty peers and homeroom advisor.

When the car stopped he was roughly pulled from the vehicle and walked down a narrow path, its high fences barred with wire to prevent escapes. To his right he could look into the court yard, he only saw a handful of prison mates either playing basketball or cards something of that sort. But when he was escorted out they all turned to look at him with sudden interest, some calling to other's to check it out other's not caring. He felt there blazing eyes and averted his eyes to the cold concrete paving the sidewalk.

He looked up when they were reaching the entrance which seemed so far away from where he was, or where he had been not to long before. 'Domino's maximum security imprisonment' he looked away sighing softly as he was escorted into the large facility.

He was going to be here till his end came, but some say that he should just be happy that the death penalty had been lifted or he'd been on death row. No, to him it just seemed the same, just the same he'd die in here he'd die there, the same.

xXx Guilty as charged xXx

Once he was inside the prison he was escorted to a grey room, the wall bricked and dirty paint peeling away from the stormy color. A woman told him to change into the standard wear for prisoners, and out of the clothes he had on. The blood soaked clothes that were tainted by the crimson liquid seeped his school uniform, but he had no need for that now. He passed along the clothes, which they took with gloved hands. He was given underwear and an atrocious neon orange prison uniform. He quickly dressed to cover his pale naked figure, to rid himself of the intimidating eyes piercing through him.

Once he was fully dressed they escorted him to a different room the colors the same as the other, grey and bleak. They snatched his hand and took prints and pictures. A big burly man had informed him not to smile as he would take his picture. Who would smile or laugh at a having your picture taken for you prisoner identification.

He felt the plastic plate between his fingers, as he tuned to the side and back again the bright light hurting his sensitive eyes.

When they were done he was seated in a silver metal chair, two guards keeping their hard gazes fixed on his silent figure. His hands were bound together by metal handcuffs, the cold seeping into his skin as he twisted his wrists.

The officers turned toward each other slightly engaging in a heated conversation, all the while keeping their faces toward him to suspect any sudden movements. Yugi only caught few words and sentences to their discussion, he hadn't liked what he heard even though he was unsure of what he heard, or what it meant.

_"What do you mean there are no more vacant ones?"_

_"Exactly what I mean! All cells are full with at least two…. Except for him…"_

The female officer broke the conversation for a moment glancing toward Yugi, her face was sympathetic. The first one he had gotten in a while, since he was charged. The male followed her gaze to the young man, his hardened features making Yugi avert his eyes to his shoes. Trying his best to be inconspicuous about eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Well, looks like we have no other choice then." The man replied his voice sharp and cold as he turned toward Yugi.

The woman's eyes widened. "You can't be serious! He won't last a minute!" The women yelled in disbelieve. The male officer glared at her.

"Then he shouldn't have killed his class and teacher." He scoffed. The woman solemnly shook her head.

Even if the crime was serious, it would just be wrong to place such a young innocent looking boy with their most dangerous convict. But she couldn't argue with her superior so she registered him into cell number 548.

Yugi was once again being dragged away. He looked over his shoulder to see the female officer sadly see him off. He gave her a small sad smile, grateful that at least someone was showing him a little sympathy instead of the hate he got from everyone else.

"Hey, they just brought new meat in!" Someone yelled over the noise the other prisoners were making, he was a brunet with almost soft hazel eyes.. Yugi tried to shrink by pulling his neck into his shirt, like a turtle would into its shell.

"Hey, let us see him!" Another called from his right, this one a blonde with sharp green eyes.

"Damn, he's short!" that was the first male again, Yugi recognized the deep, almost sooth voice.

"You sure that's a guy?!" Now he hadn't heard that one, he looked up ahead to his left. A male with long striking red hair, and emerald eyes, with tear drop tattoo's on his face.

Yugi was embarrassed beyond belief, the things they said they wanted to do to him… He'd heard stories about… what happens in prisons but never really thought it to be so bad. Especially the presentation from the police they attended a couple of years ago, the photo of the two sunflowers… a shiver ran down his spine.

But he had more worries than that. The way the female reacted to where he would be placed, frightened him. Would his cellmate rape him? Or would he immediately kill him? He couldn't decide which one would be better over the other.

He would probably want to die if he got raped but then again, he was too young to die! There was so much he still wanted to do in his life! Graduate, get married, have children…. All those dreams were flushed away. Doomed to remain just dreams forever, he had no chance of fulfilling them when he got lifelong. Especially since his crush and best childhood friend was murdered along with the others.

He wondered how he himself was still alive, the last thing he remembered was the screaming of his classmates and the rest was blank, till he woke up in a hospital bed with policemen on either side of his bed and two stationed outside his door.

He was immediately taken to court, with little evidence to prove his innocence and the only one alive at the scene of the crime, he was proven guilty.

Yugi was pulled back to reality when the voice of the officer rang throughout the hall.

"Stand against the back of the cell with your hands where we can see them."

The person in the cell was sitting on a bed and turned his head to the man. Yugi couldn't see his face clearly since the cell was poorly lit.

"Why would I?" The man answered back. His was voice deep and hinted with amusement.

"TO THE BACK. HANDS UP." The officer demanded.

The prisoner snorted amusedly and stood up and walked to the back of the cell lazily. He held up his hands in the air, his elbows completely straight.

Yugi stared wide-eyed at his new cellmate. Before he noticed the blood red eyes, he first noticed the hair. It was almost just like his, except for the blonde streaks that run straight up his black and red tipped hair. He also didn't have the shorter strand of blonde hair on the middle of his forehead like Yugi did.

The other officer unlocked Yugi's handcuffs as the other one opened the iron cell door. He was roughly pushed in, causing him to stumble and fall onto his knees. He could hear the door slam shut and being locked again.

This was it; he really was a prisoner from this moment on. He heard the talking and retreating footsteps of the two officers.

"Heh, I give him a couple hours."

"You're on."

Those two statements unnerved Yugi even more. He could hear their footsteps no more and knew that he could be murdered right now and no one would be able to save him. He gulped audibly and shakily tried to stand up. His fear got the best of him and he fell back to the ground.

His cellmate still stood at the back of the small room, his arms lowered to his sides. He raised an eyebrow at his new cellmate.

He was contemplating if he should just kill him and save him out of his misery already or not. He finally decided to move back to the bed and sat at the edge of the lower bed.

"Hey kid." He called.

Yugi gasped at froze in fear. He slowly turned his head to the inmate, his entire body trembling. Their eyes met and both widened. Yugi's more than his cellmate's. The man was handsome as hell! Their alike hair, those crimson eyes, his sharp features and toned chest.

**Well I decided to split the first chapter, and yes a crossover, I've never done one before so…this is new.**

**I think you all can guess what story this has crossed over with, but anyway there will be more than one pairing. And probably yaoi between them.**

**Anyway to the owner of the original story, I really enjoyed your story but I thought that it should be continue, don't be mad please!**

**But I do hope you like the story and if you would like to, I'd be honored if you'd work with me on it.**

**Bye and next chapter will be 'Violated'.**


End file.
